


Samwell Solstice

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Pagan Festivals, Winter Solstice, Witchcraft, pagan practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: Trill, a character mentioned briefly in "Adventures in Body Checking (and other kinds of Physicality)", is a year older than Bitty and has much more life experience. She sees Bitty as kind of an adorable gay little brother.





	Samwell Solstice

Trill wrapped her hands around the giant lumpy handmade mug her little sister made in ceramics class and let the warmth soak in to her cold hands. The window perfectly framed the view outside. Wintry white coated everything she could see, softening all the hard edges of buildings, cars and roads. Black branches stood starkly against the steely grey sky that was waiting to unload yet more snow later…  
  
Good morning, winter, she thought, smiling. Her Yule candle burned behind her as she greeted the (alleged) sunrise behind the storm clouds. She sipped her coffee and meditated on the nature of her third winter holiday spent at Samwell.  
  
Turning of the Year, brightness and dark.  
  
Blessings on family, far and wide. She let their faces flow through her mind with happy memories of gatherings and weekends and vacations together. Specific blessings on her sister and mom and her mom’s family, smiling and warm.  
  
A jarring note in her mind as she spoke the annual, nonspecific and not very strongly wished blessings on her sperm donor, grimacing. “May the best for all coincide with my own wish to never have to deal with that dude again.” Shaking her head, she dismissed his useless ass from her thoughts.  
  
Refocusing on the herenow, she regathered her intention and warmed her heart. Good people in the Women and Gender Studies department, committed to understanding and helping others. She flicked her fingers in a short blessing to the people she loved in her department, and even to the people who were annoying. Yes, everyone deserved Yule blessings, even Aaron who refused to hear certain kinds of explanations during class discussions. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth twitched, and then she put thought of him aside to focus on more fruitful pursuits.  
  
Shitty Knight, for one, was always good for a solidly informed and passionate argument, enough so that he made up for at least two other cis het white dudes. Good gods, that dude was funny. And let’s be real, he’s shockingly well informed and dedicated to social justice, especially for a teenaged hockey player. To be fair though, he wouldn’t be at Samwell and in the same department as Trill if he didn’t care about their subject. He’s a good dude, and a good friend. Solid, trustworthy. Kinda distractible, but a good dude overall.  
  
And, you know, blessings on Shitty, and then, it’s because Shitty’s on the hockey team that she got to meet Bitty, Eric Bittle. Bless his adorable little gay fuckin’ heart. Such a sweet little innocent kid, with the *dirtiest* mind, and mouth to match.  
  
Smothering a grin with another drink of the rapidly cooling coffee, Trill turned away from the picturesque scene of the gradually lightening skies over the college campus to get another coffee and start some breakfast.  
  
“Bright Blessings, Bitty,” she murmured. “May you get exactly what you need AND what you deserve.” It was her favorite blessing, because it functioned both as blessing and curse. The truth of the matter, is that if you’ve earned something, that’s what you should receive. That’s what Trill has always been taught, and that’s what she still believes now after years as a practicing pagan. Bitty? It’s clear he’s full to bursting of love and caretaking, of sweet generosity, and he deserves some of that in return.  
  
Universe, be kind to the boy, let that gorgeous fella he met at the munch be as good for him as Bitty seems to think he is, let them be happy together and enjoy their lives. May the joining be fruitful and loving and nourishing.  
  
And may they wind up having lots of awesome fun messy sex. Snickering, Trill set her coffee down and started pulling out the ingredients for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> For the full context, it may be helpful to read Adventures in Body Checking, but this is largely a self indulgent character study.  
> =)


End file.
